


Daughter of Isis

by morning_coffee



Category: Aida - John/Rice/Woolverton & Falls & Hwang
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_coffee/pseuds/morning_coffee
Summary: The night after the trials, she sent her servants away, took her wedding dress and burned it in the privacy of her rooms.





	

Amneris never returned to the tomb. 

The night after the trials, she sent her servants away, took her wedding dress and burned it in the privacy of her rooms. As the white linen was engulfed by the flames, blackness sullying the virginal color, she cried one last time, mourning her friend and her love, mourning her father. Mostly, though, she mourned the carefree woman she used to be.

The next day, she strode into the hall and took her place on the thrown - her head held high, her features stone, her body veiled in a simple red robe. 

She chose to ignore the whispers that followed her wherever she went. The change was obvious, but no one dared to speak. 

The princess was dead, long live the pharaoh.


End file.
